fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Demons in the Kitchen
Demons in the Kitchen is the sixth episode of Fantendo Fragments, both in Season 1 and overall. Scripted by Athena Hawkins, the episode focuses on the protagonists of Inamorata Drifters, Lyric and Kasdeya, as their daily life and relationship is explored, giving an insight into how Inamorata Drifters' flow and story is going to go. The episode has not received any critiques but don't expect anything fantastic. Transcript Lyric lurched up from her bed lousily, her lips smacking audibly in the cramped bedroom where she slept. Lyric felt her back pop as she stretched out, letting out fairly masculine yawns as a slender, sanguine womanly figure stirred next to her. ::Kasdeya: Whuu... oh morning, dear! ::Lyric: Good morning, Kasdeya. Lyric cackled, her deep voice crackling like a violent flame as she put her bony arms around her girlfriend's stomach. Kasdeya boldly smiled at her as she got off their bed, easily swinging Lyric up into her demonic arms. ::Lyric: Hell yeah. So what are we doing today, chick? Kasdeya put her chin up in wonder as she shifted Lyric's tall figure in her arms, being careful to hold her in the most relaxing yet most lovingly way she possibly could. She moved out of the bedroom with Lyric, walking through the hallway of their small caravan home, which was drifting magically through space. ::Kasdeya: Hmmm. I was thinking of going out to the mall with you back on Earth, but that'd be a hassle given the way you pronounce your full identity every time we go out to social gatherings... ::Lyric: If they're offended by me calling myself a beauty dyke, then these humans have no life to spend, honestly. Just take me there anyways, I'd love to stir up some drama with these overly-sensitive dastards. The demonic woman rolled her black eyes to her sides upon hearing Lyric's remarks. She loved Lyric but wished that she wouldn't pronounce herself so much... getting anywhere towards social gatherings drove Lyric's manners bananas! ::Lyric: Eh, fine. I don't wanna hurt your feelings anyway. If you weren't as carefully made as you were, I would have made sure that I spat fire into your eyes until I got my way. Then again, you could kill me. ::Kasdeya: Haven't I already with my love? ::Lyric: Heh, good point. Kasdeya smiled as she walked into the kitchen on the other side of the caravan. The two got a good look into space -- they were certainly in the solar system, but they couldn't really identify where they were precisely. They last saw Earth some days ago. ::Lyric: Hey, the kitchen. How about we cook something together? Might be an interesting way to kill some time. ::Kasdeya: I don't know... remember the last time you cooked with me, sweetheart? You got way too overconfident and the whole kitchen ended up being set aflame by some reckless actions. ::Lyric: No harm in really doing it again. I mean, we roasted marshmallows over that blazing fire knowing that our magic powers would keep our caravan from actually falling apart. Kasdeya laughed as she snatched up a recipe book with her clawed fingers, flipping it open quickly and tearing out a recipe from the book. She grinned as she walked over to her girlfriend, stroking her greasy and untamed lion's mop as she passed the recipe into Lyric's hand. ::Lyric: Pancakes? Heh. That should be easy, right? ::Kasdeya: Easy~ ::Lyric: That'll be an interesting challenge to overcome on my chessboard. The oven as the opposing chesspiece, and us as the two pieces designed to conquer the heated competition... Kasdeya giggled as Lyric rubbed her hands in excitement. What Lyric was talking about was a magic chessboard she made up in her head, which is a centerpiece of her mindset. She imagines her and all her allies on one side and her enemies on the other, and plans on keeping going with the chessboard until she conquers life itself. ::Kasdeya: I still don't even understand that whole "chessboard" thing. Have you ever lost yet? ::Lyric: I will never lose until I actually lose my soul. What there is of one, anyway. ::Kasdeya: So, if this cooking session failed, you would die? Or...? ::Lyric: If we start a fire, we will still have conquered by the oven by stopping it from working. The chances of us losing are about zero! See, this is why you let trans people serve in crap, we can do math too. Crazy ass politics on Earth. Kasdeya rolled her eyes again and giggled as she got out a gallon of milk and an egg out from the fridge, setting them down on the counter next to the stove alongside a slab of butter. ::Kasdeya: Will you be a sweetheart and get me the flour and baking powder~? And get me some sugar, too~? ::Lyric: Gotcha covered. Lyric exhaled as she slouched over to the cupboards, taking the bag of flour out with her mouth and grabbing the baking powder and sugar bags as she steps away from the cupboard. The cup of flour burst onto the floor from being improperly carried. ::Kasdeya: Oops! Don't worry babe, that's not nearly as funny as when you broke our widescreen TV from trying to balance it on your head. You're so strong though that I don't blame you~! ::Lyric: Hehe. Guess we'll have to make do. Lyric scooped up some of the flour, getting about a cup and three fourths of it and putting it into a large bowl, following it up with her baking powder and sugar. Kasdeya smiled as she packed some salt into the mix, using her hands to form a well and pour in some milk and some melted butter, stirring it all up. Lyric stared at it greedily as Kasdeya started heating the stove, throwing the egg into the mix and stirring it up. ::Kasdeya: You excited, hon? I'm usually not very good with cooking, either. ::Lyric: Yep! Relax though, nothing's going to top that time that I dropped that whole pot of boiling water all over Berry's back. That was so funny, especially when the police realized that the whole scene was an accident. ::Kasdeya: Hehe. Now, Lyric... would you like to be my sexy guest and flip our pancakes? ::Lyric: Sure. Gee, I wonder how I can possibly mess this up. You ready to see these bony wrists get to work? I know that I'm ready to see this dyke flop her head onto the stove. Snickering, Lyric put some of the batter mix into her pan, deeply cackling as she watched her pancake start to form. Her face went from a devilish grin to an unpleased frown in no time, however. ::Lyric: Man, this is taking forever. Lyric put the oven heat on a really high setting, turning it so violently that the knob ended up coming right off the oven. ::Lyric: Ah, damn it. Doomed from the start. ::Kasdeya: Oh, Lyric you goofball~ Don't worry, I can just dislocate the oven's power when we're done! The pancakes started forming quickly in the pan, with Lyric flipping them quickly and carefully catching them in the pan. Lyric cackled as the heat made it easy to make the pancakes. She quickly formed seven pancakes altogether. ::Lyric: Last one, hon! ::Kasdeya: Worried for you! I think that's a good thing, though? Lyric laughed as she flipped the last pancake in the air, which ended up sticking to the ceiling. Lyric bit her lip as she immediately tried to reach up and grab it, only for it to be too far from her reach. ::Lyric: Damn it, that's just too high. ::Kasdeya: Mmm. You think you can get it though, beast? ::Lyric: Yeah, just you wait and see! We know this is going to end horribly. Lyric put her foot down on the oven door's handle, lifting her body weight off the ground to reach the pancake. ::Kasdeya: O-oh no! Baby you be careful! I can't afford back surgery a third time! ::Lyric: Nah, they won't get that bad. Trust me, Lyric is always right. ::Kasdeya: Wait, are you saying I'm not? ::Lyric: You call yourself ugly, you should always know that I'm right- AHHH! She was able to slip the pancake off from the ceiling, but the oven door came crashing down and Lyric's ass fell right down onto the heated stove, letting out a pained yelp. ::Lyric: OUCHIE! ::Kasdeya: Oh no! Honey are you hurt? ::Lyric: My ASS! That was a bad fall... maybe that's one thing that's getting thrown off our chessboard. Still, this oven doesn't stand a chance against us! Hahh... crap. Eat my pancake. Lyric fell unconscious on Kasdeya's shoulder, with the demoness giggling and disabling the oven as she took her injured Lyric into their bedroom, attempting to nurse her back to health. It was taking a long time, but Lyric woke up in some hours while the pain was still strong. ::Lyric: Good lord... ::Kasdeya: Be more careful, okay Lyric? I know we're kind of reckless as people but I'm gonna lose it if I lose ya. Please mind your own mortal safety, honey! ::Lyric: G-gotcha. Lesson learned... hopefully I overthrow my recklessness next time haha... damn! What happened to our pancakes, by the way? ::Kasdeya: Oh, don't worry. I salvaged them for dinner! Just you wait and see what I had in mind with the fruit salad we saved from the night before!! ::Lyric: *hack* Okay, hon. *hack* Damn. ::Kasdeya: Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you something. Kasdeya kissed Lyric's cheek. ::Kasdeya: I love you! Somehow I forgot to tell you that today. Lyric laughed and returned the affection weakly. ::Lyric: 'Eyy, I love ya too. - end - Reception TBA Trivia *This is considered to be canon, but it's not mentioned directly in the reboot to Inamorata Drifters set to be rewritten later in 2017 / early in 2018. Category:Fantendo Fragments Category:Fantendo Fragments Episodes